MG36
The MG36 is the Light Machine Gun variant of the H&K G36 Assault Rifle. It is fitted with a 100 round Beta C-Mag magazine, and fires the standard 5.56mm NATO cartridge like the other variants of the G36 family. The weapon is no longer produced by Heckler & Koch. Battlefield 2 The MG36 appears in Battlefield 2 as the tier 2 unlock for the Support kit. The weapon in the game is the standard MG36, but with a G36C-style Picatinny rail instead of the normal carrying handle. The MG36 has about the same damage and accuracy stats as the M249 SAW, but with less recoil and with more user-friendly sights. However, the sight is more appropriate for urban environments while the M249 SAW's iron sight is more appropriate for more open environments. The weapon, like the other G36 variants, have the same firing noise, as well as the same reload sounds. Battlefield: Bad Company In singleplayer, the MG36 can be found as a collectible on Crossing Over and picked up randomly from dead Legionnaire Mercenaries. In multiplayer, the MG36 is issued to the Support Kit as an unlockable. It has a built-in sight that has a small red dot which allows more precise aiming, but also limits the user's view as there is no peripheral vision with this scope. It has 150 round drum magazine and 300 rounds in reserve. It has a high rate of fire, good accuracy and medium damage. MG36_BFBC.jpg|The MG36 in Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer on the map Harvest Day. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the MG36 is the 6 light machine gun issued to the Medic Kit, requiring 42000 experience points to unlock. It makes a great LMG for the Medic kit in multiplayer, as it has a built in Reflex Sight, thus freeing up a Specialization slot. Because of this, many players use this opportunity to carry more ammo, however, if a player uses the 4X Rifle Scope specialization, the sight will have a better zoom. Also, if the Red Dot Sight is used, the weapon becomes much steadier aiming down the sights. The built-in reflex sight provides no peripheral vision however and it takes time to zoom, just like a sniper scope. The best way to fire this weapon is to fire at the target in 2-3 round bursts while aiming down the sight, as continued automatic fire will slowly raise the weapon, taking the sight's reticule off target. By doing this, the player can more easily take down a target from almost any range. Bad_company_ag36.jpg|An MG36 in action in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. 700px-MG36_BC2.JPG|The MG36 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer at Laguna Presa. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36's default reflex sight was void of its red dot on Hardcore mode, even with the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope equipped. This was fixed as of the PS3/XBOX 360 1.04 Patch. After the patch, the MG36 also has a hip-fire aiming reticule (like all weapons in core mode), in Hardcore mode. *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36's reload animation is very similar to that of the XM8 LMG. *As of the most recent update for Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36 now has the same exact damage stats as the XM8 LMG. Because of this, the MG36 is considered more advantageous to some than its counterpart due to the default reflex sight potentially freeing up a specialization slot, despite sacrificing peripheral vision. Videos thumb|350px|left External Links *MG36 on Wikipedia *MG36 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns